An introduction of new purchase types to procurement systems is conventionally handled by expensive, time-consuming, inflexible, and difficult-to-maintain coding. The complex set of rules associated with a category of purchase (e.g., capital purchase) that includes a new purchase type is also addressed by coding having the aforementioned drawbacks. Thus, there exists a need to overcome at least one of the preceding deficiencies and limitations of the related art.